O Menino E O Lobo
by Lorena Soares
Summary: Todos os dias, um jovem pastor levava um rebanho de ovelhas às montanhas perto da aldeia. Um dia ele correu de lá de cima gritando: - Um lobo! Um lobo! (De uma fabula para um conto de fadas!) [STEREK]


**O Menino e o Lobo**

Houve um tempo em que Stiles acreditava seriamente que todos o estavam ignorando. Seu pai apenas o mandava cuidar das ovelhas enquanto seus irmãos, Scott e Jackson, podiam fazer o que quisessem. Seu pai não lhe dava muita atenção e seus irmãos estavam preocupados demais com seus próprios relacionamentos para poder ajudar Stiles com o cuidado das ovelhas.

Geralmente, sempre durante a manhã, ele começava a ordenhá-las, caminhando com o rebanho pela colina perto da floresta. Havia histórias de um lobo pelas redondezas, mas Stiles jamais o viu. Os outros donos rurais comentavam que ele matava os animais, roubava galinhas e sempre atacava durante a noite. No entanto, já há algum tempo nenhum ataque de animal foi noticiado.

Stiles estava na colina, pacientemente ordenhando seu rebanho quando Stiles viu um lobo negro, de mais ou menos um metro de altura olhando fixamente para ele. Stiles gritou, e todo o rebanho dispersou; gritou e correu quando o lobo veio para seu lado.

– Lobo! Lobo! Lobo!

Todos ficaram alerta. Seu pai agarrou a espingarda e seus irmãos colocaram primas Allisson e Lydia que estavam visitando-os para dentro de casa. Um de cada dos seus irmãos tinham facas nas mãos e correram de encontro ao garoto mais novo, no entanto, mesmo olhando para os lados eles não encontraram nada.

– Onde ele foi? – Jackson perguntou.

– Eu... Eu não sei... – disse ofegante.

Seu pai lhe olhou desconfiado para os lados e de volta para seu filho. O garoto parecia cansado e seu pai mandou que Scott e Jackson fossem buscar de volta as ovelhas que tinham se dispersado. O mais velho, Jackson, reclamou, mas seguiu seu irmão Scott. Stiles foi levado para dentro, onde as meninas estavam tremendo de medo.

Stiles era apenas 16 anos, enquanto que Scott era 18 e Jackson 20. Ele foi o mais novo e por isso, as pessoas zombavam dele. Ele não tinha realmente nenhum amigo desde que ele era o mais novo da vila. Por essa razão era que ele ficava na fazendo cuidando das ovelhas para seu pai. No outro dia, Stiles voltou a ordenhar o rebanho, mas temente da fera reaparecer. No entanto, graças aos céus isso não aconteceu.

Os próximos dias se seguiram, e quando deu o terceiro dia e Stiles estava guardando as ovelhas, ele viu a fera negra novamente. Ela começou a lentamente caminhar em sua direção e quando Stiles começasse a correr, ela iria correr atrás dele. Quando ele chegasse a casa, seus irmãos iam procurar a fera e ela ia estar desaparecida.

Os boatos eram de que Stiles só fazia aquilo por atenção. Por que ele era um garoto problemático, que se sentia sozinho e deixado de lado. Muitos diziam isso nas suas costas, inclusive seus irmãos, no entanto, em casa, sempre o pai olhava desconfiado e manda os filhos de qualquer forma irem verificar o local.

Já havia um mês que as aparições da enorme fera negra começaram para Stiles, e não houve mais ataque de animais. Todos acreditavam que o lobo havia ido embora e que ele nunca mais voltaria. Eles ignoravam as suplicas de acreditar em Stiles e entender por que o menino agia dessa forma infantil. Todos na vila já conheciam a historia; no começo alguns outros fazendeiros ajudaram a procurar o lobo nas redondezas, mas não encontraram sinal.

Mais uma vez, Stiles estava levando o rebanho para dentro quando uma das ovelhas fugiu. Stiles guardou as que ainda estavam lá e se voltou a pegar a ovelha fugitiva, no entanto, quanto mais perto ele chegava dela, mais ela corria. De repente, a fera negra agarrou a ovelha correndo, pegando-a pelo pescoço.

Stiles gritou, saindo correndo quando o lobo, com o animal na boca correu atrás de si. Os homens da vila até escutaram, mas decidiram ser mais uma farsa do garoto. E como seu pai não estava na cidade, nada impediu que seus irmãos não fossem lhe ajudar e eles continuaram a flertar com suas primas.

A fera negra pulou na frente de Stiles, fazendo o garoto tropeçar e cair. Stiles tremeu quando a fera se aproximou, mas o lobo colocou a ovelha, já morta, na frente dele. O animal baixou a cabeça, olhando meio de lado para o garoto. Ele empurrou com o focinho o animal morto para perto de Stiles, que tinha os olhos surpresos.

– Ah, não. Pode ficar... – ele disse.

Stiles viu o animal olhando para a ovelha morta e pegá-lo com a boca. Ele se aproximou do garoto, balançando a cabeça em direção à mata e o corpo mole do animal na boca do lobo balançava para lá.

– Você quer que eu vá para lá? – perguntou – Mas é uma floresta... – disse, se levantando.

O lobo praticamente revirou os olhos e foi para trás do menino, empurrando-o para frente. Stiles estava com medo demais para recusar a deixa do animal; eles emaranharam na floresta e o lobo tomou a frente, guiando o menino. Depois de andar bastante, sobre pedras cobertas de musgo e áreas escorregadias eles chegaram até um lugar perto de um lago. Stiles já não sabia mais o caminho de casa.

Mas ele viu três pequenos lobos filhotes montado um em cima do outro, brincando. Eles olharam para o lobo negro e correram até ele. O lobo olhou para os lados e encontrou um lobo mais velho, que tinha o focinho já meio esbranquiçado. Ele deveria ser o mais velho, certamente. Derek deu-lhe o animal morto e assim que o lobo mais velho comeu o que queria, os outros puderam se alimentar.

Stiles assistiu a tudo sentindo muita pena. Depois da refeição, o lobo caminhou com Stiles de volta para a casa dele. Eles se separaram e o lobo ficou vigiando Stiles correr para dentro de casa. Quando viu o garoto fechar a porta ele voltou para a mata, transformando-se em humano. Ele estava nu, mas eles já estavam acostumados.

– Então ele é sua noiva, Derek? – o lobo mais velho disso, tomando a forma humana, junto com os outros filhotes.

– Não Peter! – disse o Derek, com cara feia – Ele é um amigo.

– Ele é parte da família, agora. – disse uma menina loira – Você o trouxe para comer conosco...

– Ele nem tocou em sua parte...

– Ele é apenas um humano acostumado ainda. – disse Peter, pegando um dos ossos do animal e chupando-o – Você deveria contar à ele a verdade...

– Ele iria embora com a família, e eu jamais o veria. – disse o lobo saudável e negro

– Ora vamos, você é melhor do que isso...!

Derek se transformou para sua forma lobo e dormiu com os filhotes empoleirados ao seu redor. Abraçando os dois lobinhos, ele não reparou quando o lobo velho transformou-se em humano e começou a caminhar em direção ao vilarejo. O homem, que não parecia nada debilitado, exceto talvez pela cicatriz na perna que ainda não estava curada totalmente, ia pelas árvores até que encontrou a casa do menino. Felizmente, o garoto estava sentado do lado de fora da casa.

As luzes estavam apagadas e a noite já havia caído. O homem, mesmo nu, se aproximou. Stiles deu um salto quando viu o homem em sua frente. Peter deu uma risada fresca e inclinou-se para Stiles, que estava boquiaberto.

– Olá Stiles...

– Que-quem é você? – perguntou com medo.

– Eu sou Peter. Tio de Derek. Lembra-se do lobo negro que encontrou nesta tarde? – disse e mesmo em transe ele respondeu que sim – Bem...

Peter transformou-se em sua forma lobo e encarou o garoto por trás da cerca. Olhos dele estavam arregalados e Peter sorriu, mesmo que em sua cara de lobo aquilo fosse apenas uma careta de fome. Stiles não se aproximou, mesmo que o lobo estivesse com as patas dianteiras na cerca. Transformando-se em humano de novo, Peter ainda tinha aquele sorriso maldoso.

– Meu sobrinho, o lobo que te levou até nossa matilha, está ansiando por você durante um longo tempo... – comentou e o menino lhe olhou desconfiado. – Você não quer ter o seu conto de fadas? – Peter estendeu a mão para o menino.

Mesmo com a mão estendida, Stiles hesitou muito em pegar. Em uma epifania ele se lembrou de sua família, de como todos estavam tão pouco interessados nele. E de repente um homem lobo vinha até ele com promessas infundadas. Levantando os olhos para a lua, ele escutou um uivo e de repente, todos os lobos estavam ao seu lado. Os filhotes ainda eram animais, mas Peter e um outro homem rosnando eram perfeitamente humanos.

– E este é Derek. – disse o homem da cerca, acenando para o sobrinho que rosnava. _ Oh, Derek, pare com isso, chegue cá! – disse e Stiles deu um passo mais perto.

Derek veio, carrancudo e os filhotes de lobo seguiram atrás.

– Você está cotou a ele! – brigou entre dentes.

– Sim, você estava definhando na espera. – disse, caindo para fora da visão do garoto.

– Isso é real? – perguntou Stiles.

– Todos são. – disse Derek – Só os pequenos são ainda muito novos para mudar... Desculpe por isso.

– Você pode ter um final feliz conosco, Stiles. – disse Peter e Derek rosnou para ele. O homem deu de ombros.

– Você não tem que escutá-lo. Fique com sua família humana.

– Você não me quer? – disse o menino, para a surpresa do sobrinho e tio.

– Isso não é sobre o que eu quero, mas o que é melhor para você. – disse Derek, fazendo carinho na bochecha dele – E eu nunca pediria para abandonar tudo por alguém que você nem conhece...

– Besteira! – Peter disse, mesmo com os filhotes pulando em si.

Derek roubou um beijo do garoto e transformou-se em lobo, correndo de volta para a floresta junto com sua família. E se o pai de Stiles chegou lá fora, e gritava para ele entrar em casa, ele simplesmente não ligou de tão enfeitiçado que estava com aquela família de lobos-homens. Mesmo com seu pai puxando-o pelo braço com força, ele só conseguia pensar no lobo negro. E mesmo que dentro do seu quarto ele estivesse em casa, ele sentiu, como uma epifania, que não queria estar ali. Que ali não era o seu lugar.

E se ele fugiu de casa naquela mesma noite e entrou na floresta gritando por Derek. E se o lobo-homem veio até ele e eles se encontraram com os outros, foi só uma questão de amor. E se eles ainda se amam desde esse dia, só o tempo e vento podem contar. E se isso aconteceu, é só como dizem sempre: cada um quer ter seu final feliz.


End file.
